A ti te amo, a él lo quiero
by kirei-bell02
Summary: VOLVIENDO A PUBLICAR. CUENTA NUEVA. "Kaoru quiere que le demuestren cariño y un antiguo amigo no tiene problemas en demostrárselo. ¿Podrá el mejor amigo de Kaoru soportar los celos de un ex hitokiri? ¿Podrá ver Kenshin las cosas como son y no como se las imagina?
1. Un Anhelo y Recuerdos de mi infancia

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Antes de dejarles leer la historia me gustaría aclararles que esta historia es invención mía. La usuaria de esta cuenta nueva, solo la estoy reeditando por un pequeño problema que les explicare en "notas de Autora" en la parte de abajo al finalizar este capítulo. Desde ya muchas gracias por leer .

Esta historia la escribo por diversión y sin recibir nada cambio, todos los personajes pertenecen a watsuki-sensei y no estoy cometiendo plagio

"Kaoru quiere que le demuestren cariño y un antiguo amigo no tiene problemas en demostrárselo… ¿podrá el mejor amigo de Kaoru soportar los celos de un ex hitokiri? ¿Podrá ver kenshin las cosas como son y no como se las imagina?"

-diálogos-

-" _pensamientos"_ -

%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena

A ti te amo, a él lo quiero.

Capítulo 1: Un anhelo y recuerdos de mi infancia.

El sol brillaba en una nueva mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, las calles se iban poblando poco a poco, los niños salían a jugar y algunas amas de casa barrían las puertas de sus hogares.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero había un pequeño problema, el calor. El maldito calor.

Kaoru caminaba fastidiada, sentía como sus vendas se iban humedeciendo por la transpiración que esta vez no tenia nada que ver con hacer ejercicios.

Caminaba por un sendero solitario donde la luz solar la golpeaba sin piedad, encegueciéndola. Iba mascullando maldiciones, hasta que por fin entró en el bosque, suspirando de alivio agradeció que los árboles fueran tan altos y pomposos para dar tan exquisita sombra. Todos los días eran el mismo recorrido para ir a trabajar, su vida se había vuelto muy rutinaria, para colmo el calor en verano y el frio en invierno, no hacían su tarea muy grata.

Siempre era trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. Debía tener dinero para que sus amigos pudieran comer bien, para reconstruir el dojo, que de por sí ya estaba viejo, quedaba peor por las constantes batallas que habían en él y por ultimo si llegaba a quedar algo, unas pequeñas sobritas de ese dinero, debía guardarlo bajo siete llaves para poder comprarse algo para ella o ahorrarlo para salir de vacaciones con todos juntos, pero eso era muy difícil porque de una manera u otra Sanosuke lograba convencerla para que se lo preste y está de más decir que nunca mas volvería a ver ese dinero.

Ella se esforzaba mucho y los resultados no siempre eran tan buenos, si tenemos en cuenta que Sanosuke comía como un poseído sin consideraciones y se la pasaba destruyendo el dojo. Yahiko comía haciéndole competencia a Sano, a ella no le tenía ni el más mínimo de respeto, se la pasaba insultándola y lo peor de todo es que se quejaba de su condición de pobres. Y por ultimo estaba Kenshin… bueno, kenshin era un punto aparte, él era el que más la ayudaba. Quizás de vez en cuando destruya el dojo pero no lo hacía apropósito, además era el único consiente del poco dinero que ella podía aportar.

Kaoru dio un largo y sonoro suspiro.

No era que se estuviera arrepintiendo de tenerlos en su casa o de estar manteniéndolos porque lo hacía de corazón, pero a veces no se sentía querida o valorada.

No pretendía que le agradecieran sus esfuerzos a cada cinco minutos, ni que la llenen de halagos y de aplausos, pero por lo menos podrían darle un abrazo ¿no?

Había días en los que de verdad los necesitaba. Cuando se sentía triste, cuando estaba frustrada, incluso hasta cuando estaba de mal humor o cuando recordaba a su padre.

Su papá… desde que había fallecido no había vuelto a sentir el calor de una persona, no más una caricia, un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo con cariño sincero.

Kaoru se detuvo al darse cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, las seco rápidamente con las mangas de su gi y dejo suavemente sus cosas en el suelo para tranquilizarse mejor.

Hace un par de semanas que se sentía tan sensible, un poco sola y olvidada. Cada vez que kenshin y los demás se juntaban ella quedaba observándolos, mirando como reían, como se demostraban cariño a lo bruto. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

Kaoru frunció el sueño eh hizo una mueca, recogió rápidamente sus cosas y retomó su camino regañándose por pensar tonterías.

Po supuesto que ellos la querían, la cuidaban mucho. Esa es muestra suficiente ¿no? Pero como le gustaría que Yahiko le diga te quiero o la abrazara de vez en cuando o que quizás Sanosuke… o tal vez kenshin.

-kenshin ya me abrazo y lo único que hice después fue llorar-

No era justo. La única muestra física de cariño que le dio su amado pelirrojo, había terminado rompiéndole el corazón. Había sido una muestra de afecto, si, pero también de despedida cuando se fue a Kioto. No había casi, debía conformarse de cómo iban las cosas, después de todo ella no podía obligarlos

 _-"lo que no nace, no crece…"_ \- pensó.

Y así con los ánimos un poco caidos, Kaoru se fue a su ya tan monótono trabajo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el dojo, un muy lindo pelirrojo estaba sentado al lado de su mejor amigo Sanosuke tratando de que este le prestara atención.

-en serio sano ¿no notaste algo raro en el compartimiento de la señorita Kaoru?-

-no, para nada- Sanosuke se encontraba tirado en el piso, estaba mas concentrado en abanicarse que en prestarle atención a kenshin.

-¿pensaste la respuesta antes de contestarme?- el pelirrojo lo miraba con una gota en la cabecita roja, algo le decía que no…

-¿contestarte qué?-

Kenshin dejó caer su cabeza dramáticamente, su amigo era un caso perdido. Hace varios días había tratado de establecer una charla con Sanosuke y Yahiko, el tema del debate: Kaoru.

Pero por mas que lo intentara los otros dos se cerraban diciendo que Kaoru estaba igual que siempre y que él se estaba volviendo paranoico y se imaginaban cosas que no eran. Era eso o que él se estaba inventando alguna excusa tonta para acercarse más a ella y disimular ante ellos.

Suspiró. Recordaba ese día… Se había vuelto más blanco que un papel cuando había escuchado ese comentario, realmente había pensado que habían descubierto una de sus "estrategias" para estar cerca de su Srta. Kaoru, pero las escandalosas carcajadas que se escucharon por parte de Sano y Yahiko, le dieron a entender que era una broma.

Se sonrojo levemente, a veces caía de forma fácil en ese tipo de bromas, pero volviendo a Kaoru, esta vez no era ninguna excusa y estaba tan cuerdo que daba envidia, a ella le pasaba algo.

Con solo verla se podía dar cuenta, estaba decaída, distante y algunas veces tenia la mirada perdida era muy frecuente pero aun así se estaba preocupando.

 _-"¿que será lo que le está pasando?-_ Kenshin frunció el ceño – "yo la ayudaría si me lo contara… _¿será que perdió la confianza en mi"?-_

Estaba tan concentrado que no vio venir el abanico convertido en proyectil, que impacto sin piedad en su nuca.

-¡orooo! ¿Sanosuke porque hiciste eso?-kenshin se agarra la cabeza con las dos manos, tenia pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos, de verdad que le había dolido. No era justo, atacar a un hombre con la guardia baja, especialmente si estaba pensando en la chica de sus sueños.

-están tocando el portón ¿Qué no escuchas? Ve a abrir-

Kenshin miro atentamente al muchacho que tenía en frente, perfectamente podría haber ido él. No podía creerlo, tan joven y tan vago. Se puso de pie resignado y apresuró el paso hasta el portón- ¡ya voy!- al abrirlo se encontro con el portero.

-¡buen día!… señor Himura-

Era impresión de kenshin o ¿el cartero parecía decepcionado? – buen día. Perdone la demora. ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Traigo una carta para la Srta. Kaoru ¿no se encuentra ella?- pregunto muy animado de repente.

-no, no está- contesto kenshin de forma cortante, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber las intenciones de este hombre.

-Es una lástima, pensé que hoy tendría suerte- dijo con tono lastimero. Buscó la carta en su morral y se la entregó a kenshin – está una semana retrasada, hubo problemas en el barco que las traía. Que tenga buen día señor Himura, hágale presente mis saludos a la Srta. Kaoru- haciendo una pequeña reverencia se marchó.

-si claro. Vuelva cuando guste…- y mirando con mala cara al cartero que doblaba la esquina, kenshin cerró el portón.

Genial, otro admirador mas ¿que no era suficiente con el lechero, el chico del puesto de frutas, el vendedor de escobas, el hijo del tipo que les vendía tofu, muchos de sus alumnos en el dojo maekawa? Y hasta había captado ciertas miraditas en los oficiales de policía en las calles y ahora…el cartero. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser resguardar a su Srta Kaoru de tantos pretendientes? Muy, muy difícil. Es que había que tener en cuenta, que primero y principal, ella no tenía que darse cuenta y el no tenía que dejar muy en evidencia sus sentimientos, especialmente esos celos posesivos que lo único que hacían era perjudicar el autocontrol de hacer papilla a cuanto idiota preguntara por ella.

Para cambiar de tema, porque se estaba empezando a poner de mal humor, prestó atención a la carta.

-No tiene remitente y está sellada mmm... llega desde ¿¡Okinawa!?- kenshin estaba sorprendido, Okinawa estaba bastante lejos – ¿de quién podrá ser? La Srta. Kaoru no comento que tuviera algún conocido por ese lugar-

\- ¡keeenshin! Las papas que pusiste a hervir se están echando a perder-

-¡orooo!- con cara de horrorizado, guardo rápidamente la carta en la manga de su gi y corrió desesperado hacia la cocina pasando de largo a Sanosuke que lo miraba raro.

-Cálmate hombre, son solo papas, no exageres- y se metió a la cocina para burlarse de kenshin que daba saltitos tratando de sacar las papas del fuego.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya pasaba del medio día y Kaoru iba llegando a su dojo con un paso muy lento, se detuvo al ver a dos niños jugando a las canicas concentradísimo _–"ya quisiera yo que Yahiko tuviera esa concentración para el esgrimo"-_ pensó, mientras sonreía suavemente. Haciendo un poco de memoria, recordó que en su niñez ella jugaba también a las canicas con los niños que vivían por esa cuadra, eran una barrita de niños de casi la misma edad y no importaba si eras niña o niño todos terminaban siendo buenos amigos. ¡Ah pero qué tiempos aquellos! Cuando se es niño te importan tan pocas cosas, todo es diversión y ves las cosas como quieres. ¿Qué habrá pasado con todos ellos? Lo único que recordaba era que cada quien se iba mudando con sus respectivas familias porque eran afectados o beneficiados por el nuevo gobierno. Y así de a poco, las calles iban quedando solas. Ahora había familias nuevas con las que se llevaba bien, pero ya no era lo mismo.

-¡eres un tramposo! ¡Hiciste trampa!-uno de los niños le apuntaba con el dedo a su compañerito.

-¡no puedes! ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes ganarme!- canturreaba el otro mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Kaoru se había quedado observando esta escena y al instante su memoria reacciono trayendo a alguien a su mente. No había pensado en él hacía ya bastante tiempo – _"Keita"-_ su amigo de la infancia, el ultimo en marcharse y ¡el que se robaba sus canicas! Cuando se vio sin amigos, se unió a ese chico burlón que andaba de aquí para allá con sus dos amiguitos gemelos, que al final, también se fueron. Y solo quedaron ella y el.

Estaba difícil la convivencia al principio pero se supieron sobrellevar y comenzaron una curiosa pero linda amistad, hasta que le toco el turno de irse a él también.

-su padre iba abrir un negocio de mercaderes ¿pero en donde?- Kaoru se esforzaba por recordar- era en… ¿Okinawa?- la chica se había quedado parada, tomándose el mentón, en plena pose pensativa.

-¡Me voy a almorzar! ¡A la tarde veras que te gano!- a todo grito, uno de los niños salió corriendo hacia su casa, esto provoco que Kaoru saliera de su ensoñación y se diera cuenta de la hora que es.

-¡es verdad, el almuerzo! Kenshin se va a preocupar si llego tarde- y retomando su camino un poco más deprisa, Kaoru se marcho un poco extrañada por haber recordado tantas cosas, hace mucho que no recordaba su vida de niña. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios _–"quizás pase algo especial"-_ pensó. Realmente esperaba que pasara algo especial, en estos momentos realmente los necesitaba.

Mientras tanto, en el puerto, se encontraba un joven sentado sobre un improvisado banquito hecho con sus propias maletas, miraba hacia todos los lados tratando de reconocer a la persona que iría por él, de a poco el puerto estaba quedando vacio y a él, le estaban empezando a rugir las tripas, pero ni modo, no recordaba nada de la ciudad así que esperaría pacientemente, solo tenía la esperanza que ella no tardara tanto, por lo menos no otras cuatro horas.

Fin del Capitulo.

 _Notas de la Autora:_

 _¿Y qué decir? Que soy la más grande de todas las zopencas del planeta por haber perdido el correo y contraseña de mi anterior cuenta. Por este motivo es que abrí esta. No quiero abandonar mis anteriores fic (tampoco es que tenga una cantidad descomunal XD ) pero no quiero hacerlo, de corazón. Pueda que para muchas personas que leyeron esta historia, ya varios años atrás, esperaran la continuación desde el cap. 11, pero me parece que sería algo muy desordenado arrancar con esta cuenta desde un capitulo tan adelantado_ _._

 _Pido perdón por dejar pendientes tanto tiempo esta historia._

 _Mi Nick era KIREI-BELL pero ahora soy KIREI-BELL02 …toda una proeza conseguir ese nombre jajá._

 _Espero que para las personas nuevas que les interese leer esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado y me puedan mandar comentarios_ _hace años que no escribo nada de nada , así que conjunto a esta historia iré subiendo otra que aun está en proceso_ _a ver si no perdí el toque :P jajá._

 _Leyendo "notas de la autora" del capítulo original, me dio risa al ver mi entusiasmo por poder subir mi primera historia y lo difícil que fue porque no entendía la pág. de fanfiction XD jajá que lindos recuerdos._

 _Esto se está haciendo muy largo así que aquí nomas las dejo._

 _¡Nos estaremos leyendo pronto! ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Una carta retrasada ¡¿llega hoy!

Capitulo 2: Una carta retrasada ¡¿llega hoy?!

-dialogo-

-" _pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%: Cambio de escena

-¡no toques eso, es mío!- gritaba Yahiko apuntando a sano con sus palillos

-es del que se lo agarra primero enano- y de un solo bocado se comió el trozo de pescado frito.

-grrr… ¡ya verás cabeza de gallina!- y se lanzo a morderle la cabeza, mientras sano, en defensa le picaba con los palitos.

-¡Yahiko compórtate! –regañaba Kaoru comiendo de su cuenco de arroz.

-ya basta. Ya basta chicos, hay suficiente para todos- tan pacifista como siempre Kenshin saco otro plato con mas pescado frito.

Al instante Yahiko volvió a su lugar y empezó a devorar junto con Sanosuke la nueva ración de pescado. Kaoru que estaba al lado de Kenshin lo miro muy tranquila y sonriente.

-los controlas muy bien-

-jeje es la costumbre- y sacando otro platito con mas pescado frito, lo coloco entre él y Kaoru-esto es para usted Srta. Kaoru- la chico lo miro sin entender-este para va a terminar todo en cuestión de segundos, por eso guarde esta porción especialmente para usted-

-kenshin…gracias- Kaoru estaba sonrojada-" _Es tan lindo, siempre pensando en los demás"-_

-y si usted lo desea ¿podría compartirlo conmigo? Es que ya se ha acabado el pescado-

-¡por supuesto Kenshin!- muy feliz sonrojada giro un poco su cuerpo para quedar casi al frente de kenshin- puedes comer cuanto quieras-

El pelirrojo sonrió tiernamente, se veía tan bonita sonrojad. ¡Ahhh! Que corazón tan bueno y puro llego a su vida, ella era como un ángel, su ángel de hermosos ojos azules.

-oye Kenshin las papas están imposibles de agarrar con los palitos, te han quedado feos- reclamo Yahiko. Terminando con la ensoñación de Kenshin.

-¿oro?-

-¡tu come y no molestes a Kenshin!- contesto Kaoru enojada.

-¡no me grites fea!-

-¡Yahiko eres un…!- y así transcurrió el almuerzo, tranquilo y muy normal.

Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando Kaoru salió de bañarse, se puso el kimono más delgado que encontro para no sufrir de calor, se ato el cabello como siempre y salió al encuentro de sus amigos.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, riendo los tres, Sanosuke molestaba a Yahiko para después abrazarlo por el cuello y despeinarlo bruscamente, kenshin sonreía un poco alejado pero también fue preso de un efusivo abrazo del ex luchador.

Envidiaba un poquito esa forma de tratarse, ella también quería formar parte de esos juegos, bueno, quizás no tan bruscos pero quería tener esa confianza que ellos se demostraban ¿Qué pasaría si ella iba sin decir nada y abrazaba a sano? Lo más probable es que la mire como bicho raro y se burlaría de ella, si lo hacia con Yahiko no tendría mejores resultados. Y kenshin ni hablar, daría un súper salto mortal para alejarse de ella, con solo verla acercarse con los brazos extendidos.

Que injusto, ella quiera demostrarle cuanto los quería…

-¿Srta Kaoru?-

-¿kenshin?- Kaoru abrió grande los ojos y retrocedió un poco porque kenshin agitaba un brazo muy cerca de ella.

-¿está bien?- el pelirrojo la miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-Si estoy bien. No te preocupes – y le dio una de esas hermosas sonrisas que hacía que a kenshin de diera un shock cerebral y terminara como un tarado enamorado.

-oye feita ¿no vas a ir al dojo maekawa?- pregunto Yahiko que se arreglaba el cabello.

-no- lo miro con odio- me dieron la tarde libre- termino sonriendo feliz.

-eso está bien. Hay que descansar y disfrutar los pocos momentos ocios que la da la vida jou-chan- termino Sanosuke con un gran bostezo.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando con cara de "mira quien lo dice" .Sanosuke era la única persona en el dojo, el cual tenía toda su vida convertida en un momento ocio.

_ ¡ah! Srta. Kaoru, esto llego para usted, olvide dárselo- kenshin saco una carta de la manga de su gi y se la entrego.

-¿para mí?- se sorprendió. Hace mucho que no tenía correspondencia. Al observarla se dio cuenta que no tenia remitente-no dice de quien es ¿Que será?-

-si no dice de quien es, quizás sea una carta de amor… ¿algún admirador jou-chan?-la mirada picara que le dio sano la hizo sonrojar.

-¿Cómo crees? Estamos hablando de la feíta, nadie puede ser tan ciego- Yahiko hablaba con mucha superioridad como si estuviera muy segura de sus palabras, lastima que esa seguridad no hizo que evitara el golpazo que Kaoru le dio aventándole la espada de bambú.

-¡tu cállate ya!- le grito Kaoru enojada.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo incomodo que se había puesto kenshin con el comentario de Sanosuke, con los ojos clavados en la carta se puso a analizar la situación:

Por suerte y cosas del destino (o por lo que siempre están en casa por lo que es antisocial) todas las cartas de amor y pedidas de citas habían terminado en sus manos y después de mucha meditación las cartas pasaron a ser parte del fuego, ese con el que calientan el agua del baño. Sabía que estaba mal, muy mal, pero para proteger a su dulce muchachita, no le importaba tirar a la basura la ética y la moral – _"ella es muy joven e ingenua, no está para estas cosas…"-_ se decía.

Es que no podía dejar que su Kaoru estuviera rodeado de tantos hombres que eran unos perfectos desconocidos, con ideas de quien sabe qué y mucho menos salir a citas, la idea de dejarla sola a merced de cualquier tipo, sabiendo con lo tímida y nerviosa que era, le hacía poner los pelos de punta. Estaba seguro que no podría resistir no estar ahí para poner el pecho y empuñar su espada hacia el infeliz que solo se atreviera a mirarla como la tenía derecho.

Sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta, ni siquiera debería serlo, pero es que no podía, simplemente no podía verla con otro.

Ahora ¿Cómo era que se le había escapado esa carta? Quizás porque en primer lugar lo había traído el cartero, casi siempre el interesado en Kaoru era quien las tria personalmente – _"todo para parecer más hombres, que tontería-"en_ segundo lugar porque venía sellada y por último, venía desde Okinawa – _desde tan lejos…no puede ser una carta de amor, tiene que otra cosa"-_ se estaba empezando enojar, este tema realmente lo disgustaba.

-Sanosuke no digas tonterías, aquí dice que viene desde Okinawa. ¿Okinawa? Yo no conozco a nadie de Okinawa- dijo sorprendida mirando a los tres.

-que más da, ábrela- Sanosuke sacaba su hueso de pescado del bolsillo y se lo metía en la boca.

Kaoru la abrió con cuidado y empezó a leerla…

"9 de marzo

Hola Kaoru:

¿Cómo has estado? De seguro has cambiado mucho en todos este año, no eh sabido nada de ti desde que me fui de Tokio.

Me hs ido muy bien en Okinawa, no tengo de que quejarme, pero ahora regreso a la gran ciudad y necesito que me hagas un gran favor, sé que es muy caradura de mi parte, pero eres lo único que tengo en Tokio.

Quiero que me recojas de puerto y seas mi guía ´por unos días ¿vez? Nada difícil…

Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de quién soy… "

Todos miraban a Kaoru atentamente, la pobre chica tenía que de "no entiendo nada2 que daba risa.

-¿y bien?-Sano se acerco un par de pasos.

Kaoru solo lo miro por un par de segundos y sequio leyendo…

"siempre te quejabas de que te robaba las canicas, mal perdedora..."

Kaoru se tapo la boca por la sorpresa –" _no puede ser"- pensó_

" _llego el 16 de Marzo, en el segundo barco de Okinawa a Tokio como a las 9-.30 d la mañana._

 _No pienso moverme de ahí hasta que no vengas a buscarme. Sin más que decirte (por ahora) atentamente_

 _Kabayashi Keita_

 _P/D: te aviso con anticipación así no te llevas ninguna sorpresa"_

¿Qué no se llevara una sorpresa? ¡Tremenda sorpresa que se estaba llevando! Si había estado pensando en el todo el día y ahora llegaba una carta que decía que llegaba hoy… un momento ¡¿hoooy?!

-cielos…. ¿Que fecha es hoy?- pregunto con total preocupación mirando a kenshin

-ah es 16 de marzo stra Kaoru-

-ay no- Kaoru volvió a leer preocupada la ultima parte de la carta para estar segura de la fecha, y si, no había ninguna equivocación., sin mucho cuidado doblo la carta y la guardo

-¡me voy al puerto!- pegando media vuelta se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el portón de salida, sin dar ninguna explicación

-¡pero Srta. Kaoru! –no había caso, Kaoru ya estaba fuera del dojo

Sanosuke que estaba sorprendido igual que los tres, se rascaba la cabeza -¿Por qué al puerto?- y mirando a kenshin-¿la seguimos?-

-si…- y encabezando al grupo, kenshin salió a toda prisa, seguido por los otros dos.

Fin Capitulo 2.

 _Notas de la Autora:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Para empezar ¡muy felices fiestas!_

 _Espero que lo haya pasado bonito, junto a muchos seres queridos y que en este nuevo año a todos nos vaya estupendamente_

 _Ahora al fic ¡pero qué cosa! XD ya me había olvidado la emoción que era recibir reviews! Jaja muchas gracias, a algunas lectoras conocidas y otritas por conocer_ _._

 _Que puedo decir… me encanta este kenshin jaja de verdad, con todas sus cosas ocultas XD._

 _Nos veremos prontitos, esta vez me tarde en actualizar porque diciembre es un mes súper movido para mi familia. Pero ya esta, todo va a volver aún curso mucho más lento y no tan paranoico XD jaja_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	3. Te encontré en una puesta de sol

-Dialogo-

 **-** _"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%: Cambio de escena

A ti te amo, A él lo quiero

Capitulo 3: Te encontré en una puesta de sol

En el puerto de Tokio un joven de no más de 20 años, se secaba la transpiración con un pañuelo y se arreglaba el cabello para volver a ponerse su boina.

Estaba más que asqueado de estar ahí, el olor a mar de seguro se le habían pegado en las ropas y el hambre le estaba perforando el estomago, jamás pensó ser dueño de tanta paciencia, pero si se movía llevaba las de perder ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada de la ciudad en donde había nacido? Para colmo había vivido 12 años aquí ¡más de la mitad de su vida!

- _"soy un caso perdido ¿acaso sufriré de amnesia?...nah, no creo"-_

Pero para su bendita suerte, tenía una muy buena amiga que lo vendría a buscar, ella era su salvación…

- _"una salvación que lleva retrasada 8 horas"-_ pensó – Kaoru no sirve como heroína- murmuro por lo bajo mientras se sentaba, nuevamente, sobre sus maletas muy cansado. Tenía dos maletas que parecían 2 ataúdes y para colmo cada una pesaba como una tonelada – _"nunca más voy a dejar que Kirimi se meta con mi equipaje ¿Qué metió aquí? ¿La casa entera?"-_ refunfuñaba mentalmente. Había tenido que moverla más de tres veces de lugar porque un guardia de policía se ensañó con él y lo corría de aquí para allá cada vez que lo veía.

-estas interrumpiendo el paso de los transeúntes jovencito, vete de aquí- le repetía una y otra vez cada vez que lo veía, ya se lo sabía de memoria ¿Qué no se sabía otras palabras?

-oh no, ahí viene de nuevo…- Parecía que la desgracia estaba de su lado, ahí venia el oficial con muy mala cara y el estaba que quería llorar, ahora de seguro tenía que moverse de nuevo…. ¿porque estaba todo en su contra? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban esperar a su demorona amiga en paz?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahiko le habían dado alcance a Kaoru y como pudo la chica les dio una explicación coherente entre jadeos.

-tómalo con clama jou-chan, no puede ser tan tarde- Sanosuke hacia un esfuerzo monumental para no reírse, Kaoru se veía muy graciosa.

Es que en medio de su maratónica carera, Kaoru se dio un tropezón de aquellos que te dejan besando el piso, teniendo como resultado, una rodilla golpeada y su bonito kimono manchado con barro.

Por culpa del golpe caminaba muy raro, como si estuviera pisando encima de vidrios o esquivando cucarachas y por supuesto que Sanosuke ni Yahiko podían no desaprovechar la ocasión para burlarse de ella, pero cuando iban a empezar hacerlo Kaoru tenía un aura asesina más peligrosa que la de battousai y shishio juntos y decidieron guardar compostura, aunque estaban fallando espantosamente.

-¡Sanosuke si vas a reírte hazlo ya! ¡Tú también Yahiko!- Kaoru estaba que echaba humo y en menos de un segundo, la carcajada de estos dos ensordecieron a la población.

-¿Srta Kaoru le duele mucho? Deberíamos pasar por la Srta Megumi primero- y no se hizo esperar la preocupación exagerada del pelirrojo.

-tampoco es tan grave ya se me va a pasar-

-pero…-

-¡dije que ya se me va a pasar kenshin!- el pelirrojo quedo sepulcralmente callado con el grito de Kaoru- solo debemos preocuparnos de llegar al puerto, lo demás no importa-

-bueno feíta, cálmate. No te la agarres con nosotros, no es nuestra culpa que sea tan tarde- después de reírse hasta casi asfixiarse Yahiko tomo su postura de "chico serio" con los brazos cruzados.

-ya lo sé, perdónenme…- estaba arrepentida la kendoka- es que siento mucha vergüenza por la tardanza-

-pero no fue su culpa, su amigo sabrá comprenderla Srta Kaoru-

-¿Tú crees?- Kaoru miro al pelirrojo no muy convencida

-por supuesto, no creo que exista persona en el mundo que pueda enojarse con usted- y la miro dulcemente. Kaoru le dedico una tímida sonrisa, solo kenshin podía hacerla sentir como una reina con unas cuantas palabras, lástima que fueran con solo palabras.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían quedado de pie, mirándose el uno al otro.

-eeeh chicos… gracias por la romántica escena pero…- Sanosuke sonreía con las manos metida en los bolsillos, hasta el más ciego podía ver lo enamorados que estaban esos dos.

-¿no teníamos que buscar a alguien?- Yahiko los miraba aburrido.

-¿oro?-

-¿Qué? ¡Aaaah! Es verdad, apresurémonos – y así Kaoru un poco sonrojada volvió a tomar la delantera, mientras los otros tres la seguían por detrás.

-Srta Kaoru con cuidado-

-estoy buen kenshin, no hagas que te lo repita- dijo con voz calmada pero amenazante la chica de ojos azules.

-Kenshin tiene razón jou-chan ya falta muy poco. Solo es cuestión de llegar, que lo reconozcas, llevarlo al dojo y asunto terminado-

Kaoru paró en seco, recién ahora se había dado cuenta de un problemita que antes no había notado.

-¿dijiste que lo reconozca?- con una voz muy preocupada, Kaoru empezó a girar para ver a sus amigos.

\- sí, tú eres la única que lo conoce-

-bueno, si soy la única que lo conoce, pero…-Kaoru empezó a desviar la mirada nerviosa-pero…-

-¿pero qué?- los tres muchachos la miraban inquisidoramente

Jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, Kaoru los miro con una linda sonrisa- yo no me acuerdo de cómo es el-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-genial ahora vamos a tardar años en encontrarlo- Sanosuke molesto se puso en puntitas de pies, apoyándose en la cabeza de kenshin, para tener un mejor panorama.

El puerto que antes había estado vacio, ahora reventaba de personas, parecía que Japón entero estaba ahí, había gente de todo tipo, niños, ancianos, extranjeros, vendedores en resumen, un congestionamiento increíble.

-¡oro! Sano me vas a fracturar el cuello- el pobre de kenshin tenía prácticamente la frente pegada al pecho.

-¿para qué haces eso si no conoces al chico? Estas perdiendo el tiempo Sanosuke- Yahiko molesto, esquivaba las maletas que lo chocaban sin piedad

-¡que fastidio!- Sanosuke después de soltar a kenshin y dejarlo que respire con normalidad se le ocurrió una idea –no hay caso… ¡jou-chan!-

Kaoru se encontraba a unos cuantos pasitos de ellos, estaba muy concentrada mirando los rostros de las personas, de vez en cuando también se ponía en puntitas de pie, pero no le daba buenos resultados, perdía el equilibrio con mucha facilidad.

-jou-chan!-

Kaoru pego un salto por el susto y se giro a ver a Sanosuke un poco avergonzada

-¡ven aquí! – Le ordeno – voy a subirte a mis hombros, echa un vistazo desde ahí-

-¿¡que!? ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No quiero!- Kaoru se apartaba esquivando los brazos de Sanosuke que querían agarrarla por la cintura.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que la señorita Kaoru haga memoria sano?- kenshin agarro de un extremo de la camisa a sano para que dejara de perseguir a su Kaoru, exactamente verla ser sujetada tan íntimamente y luego ser sentada en los hombros de Sanosuke no era algo que precisamente quisiera ver.

-tienes que recordar algo Kaoru-

-estoy tratando, Yahiko. A ver…- Kaoru empezó a tamborilear sus dedos delicadamente en su barbilla- solo recuerdo que tenía ojos negros y era más alto que yo-

-¿nada mas?- Yahico enarco una ceja.

-eso no sirve de nada Srta Kaoru-

-¿no? ¿Por qué?-

-primero, porque todos son más altos que tu jou-chan, eres muy bajita, hasta kenshin es más alto que tu- Sanosuke termino con una mano en la cabeza de kenshin marcando su estatura.

-¡oye!- Kaoru hizo un puchero

-oro… ¿incluso?- kenshin hizo una mueca de fastidio, ¿Por qué siempre se metían con su altura? O mejor dicho ¿con lo que faltaba de ella?

-segundo, porque cualquier japonés normal tiene ojos oscuros, solo tú, kenshin y la comadreja tienen ojos raros-

-¡oooh! Ahora que lo dices tienes razón- Yahiko lo miraba muy asombrado, como si acabara de entender que el mar es agua.

-no son raros, solo diferentes ¡pero ese no es el punto!- Kaoru estaba enojada, cuando era niña el color de sus ojos había sido un tema tabú entre sus amigos y no quería que lo volviera a ser – hablar sobre esto no va hacer que encontremos a Keita-

-¿entonces qué hacemos?-

-ustedes tres vayan a recorrer los barcos y averigüen cual es el que vino de Okinawa, yo iré a dar una vuelta a ver si lo encuentro-

-¿usted sola Srta Kaoru?-

-me parece bien, nos encontraremos en este mismo punto- dijo sano autoritario

-oro, pero…-

-bueno, pero no se vayan a perder, que es lo único que nos falta- y dando media vuelta, Kaoru se fue.

-¡Srta Kaoru! Espe…-un enorme brazo de Sanosuke que lo atrapo por el cuello, le corto las palabras.

-kenshin, Yahiko nosotros por aquí- y así Sanosuke con kenshin preso del cuello y Yahiko caminando al costado, se fueron por el lado contrario de Kaoru, perdiéndose en la multitud.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kaoru volvía totalmente desolada, su búsqueda había sido un fracaso, ahora la culpa la atacaba ¿y si le había pasado algo? No, no ¡no! debía ser positiva. Desde lejos pudo ver a sus amigos reunidos que esperaban por ella, con un Yahiko que agitaba una mano en alto.

-¿tuvieron suerte?- pregunto Kaoru esperanzada.

-no Srta Kaoru, el barco llego a la mañana y desde entonces está vacio-

-ya veo…- Kaoru se sentía muy mal, le había fallado a su antiguo amigo.

-vamos jou-chan no te pongas así, de seguro se alquilo algún coche o pidió ayuda y ya está instalado en algún hotel-

-No sé. Puede ser, pero…- Kaoru no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía sano.

-para serle sincero Srta Kaoru, yo creo que su amigo se marcho-

-es verdad, nadie espera tanto tiempo, además ya esta anocheciendo, de seguro ya se fue- Yahiko miraba como los pocos postes de luz se iban encendiendo.

Kaoru saco la carta de la manga de su kimono y lo desdoblo- pero él escribió que no se movería si yo no venia-

Kenshin dio un largo suspiro, sabía que Kaoru no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, la conocía muy bien, ella estaría tranquila y feliz hasta que vea ese tal amigo suyo junto a ellos, solo esperaba que este chico sepa agradecer tanta preocupación- ¿podemos leerla?-

Ella asintió y les entrego la carta, inmediatamente los tres hombres se pusieron leer.

Kaoru les dio la espalda y tranquilamente empezó a recorrer con la mirada todo el puerto, estaba quedando vacio nuevamente, salvo por algunos marineros que hacían limpieza y las gaviotas que revoloteaban buscando guarida. El cielo estaba de color azul y naranja entre mezclándose y en el fondo el sol anaranjado iba muriéndose en el horizonte de las aguas tan tranquilas del mar. El paisaje era bello, tanto, que Kaoru se quedo hipnotizada, sin percatarse que alguien no muy lejos de ella, arrastraba sus maletas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- _"ya no puedo más, estas cosas van arrancarme los brazos_ "- el pobre chico venia como alma en pena, por cada paso que deba se tomaba un par de minutos de descanso por lo menos.

-al final no vino, quizás me confié demasiado y ya no vive en el dojo- Keita se sentía mal, no porque ahora tuviera que arreglárselas solo, si no porque de verdad tenía ganas de ver a su amiga de ojos raros. Sin muchos ánimos siguió caminando hasta que una silueta llamo su atención, era una mucha de baja estatura, con una coleta alta y un kimono amarillo.

- _"ella es… ¿es Kaoru?"-_ enfoco mas la mirada, estaba casi seguro que era su amiga - ¡si es! ¡Es Kaoru!- y con la alegría a flor de piel se echo a correr, importándole tres pepinos sus pesadas maletas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¡kaoruuu!-

-¿eh? Kaoru reacciono al escuchar su nombre, pero se voltio a ver del lado equivocado, desorientada.

-¡Kaoru aquí!-

Al girar para ver quien la llamaba, Kaoru se estampo contra un pecho y fue encerrada en unos brazos que la estrechaban muy efusivamente por los hombros, no entendía nada, ni siquiera podía reaccionar.

\- qué bueno que viniste , pensé que estaría solo sin ti-de a poco la fue soltando para verla a los ojos- estas igual- se tomo la libertad de encerrar su rostro con las manos en sus mejillas – pero creo que más bonita-

-¿q…que?- Kaoru estaba my atontada, no se esperaba una reacción así por parte de nadie, pero ahora que miraba bien- ¿Keita? ¡Keita!- el rostro de Kaoru se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién mas si no? A pasado tanto tiempo ¿todavía sigues jugando a las canicas?- Keita no la soltaba, no se sentía nada extraño tenerla así y Kaoru no se había dado cuenta de… la escena muy romántica que estaban dando, más que amigos parecían dos enamorados confesándose en una hermosa puesta de sol. Tres pares de ojos los miraban con emociones muy distintas, entre sombro y extremada molestia ¿se supone que dos amigos se reencuentran así?

Kaoru dio una leve risa antes de contestarle- claro que no, ahora me dedico a otras cosas-

-si nos presentara Srta Kaoru nosotros también podríamos participar de la charla- comento kenshin con un tono indescifrable, pero con la molestia planteada en su cara. Kaoru miró a kenshin y Keita la soltó.

-lo siento chicos, es que me deje llevar por la emoción- se sentía un poco incomoda ¿Qué le pasaba a kenshin? Pero como buena presentadora se calmo y sonrió – el es Keita Kabayashi- dijo señalándolo con el dedo pulgar. Era un joven alto de muy buen ver, atlético con cabellos negro y ojos del mismo color, tenía el pelo un poco largo con el flequillo al costado y vestía un gi verde oliva y hakama marrón oscuro –y ellos son mis amigos y huéspedes- esta vez dirigiéndose a Keita y señalando a los tres hombres – Yahiko Miyohin que estudia en mi dojo, Sanosuke Sagara un muy buen amigo. Y el responsable de que mi casa siga en pie, Kenshin Himura- Keita hizo una reverencia educadamente y los otros tres lo imitaron

-un gusto conocerlos- ahora el que se sentía incomodo era Keita, esos tres no dejaban de mirarlo de forma extraña, especialmente el pelirrojo ¿Por qué será?

-oye Keita ya que estamos todos juntos ¿tienes ganas de que hagamos algo especial o que vayamos a algún sitio?- Kaoru hablo muy emocionada, se sentía feliz, quería conversar largas horas con él, parecía que su amigo era más amable que antes.

-si, por favor, quiero comer, llévame done haya comida- la carita suplicante de Keita hizo sonreír mas a Kaoru cosa que empeoro el malestar de kenshin

-sí, claro ¡yo invito!- dijo desbordando de felicidad

-¿estás segura que puedes hacerlo?- pregunto Keita algo preocupado.

\- sí, ¿Por qué?- la chica lo miro sin entender.

-es que…- la miro de pies a cabeza- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Siempre vistes así o eres indigente? Parece que vivieras en la ribera del rio, si tienes problemas económicos solo dímelo que de la cena me encargare yo- termino con tono muy autoritario.

A Kaoru se le formo un tic en el ojo derecho, mientras kenshin murmuro un "oro" sorprendido y Yahiko y Sanosuke se tapaban la boca para no reventar de risa ¿Kaoru indigente?

Esta de más decir que a Kaoru la emoción se le cayó como un yunque, este tipo era peor que kenshin destruyendo momentos emotivos ¿pero que podía esperar? Siempre había sido así ¿será que otro insensible llego a su casa? Aunque por el abrazo que le dio parecía ser una persona cariñosa, bueno no importaba ahora solo lo llevaría a comer ¡y le demostraría que no era ninguna indigente!

Fin capitulo tres.

 _Notas de la Autora:_

 _¿Qué tal? Me reí al volver a escribir esto, me da penita reconocer que no recordaba mucho del capitulo así que algunos párrafos fueron una sorpresa jaja._

 _¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia nuevamente! De verdad son muy lindas T.T voy a actualizar pronto me guuuuusta leer sus comentarios._

 _¿Qué tal Keita ah? Me gustaba mucho este personaje, ese amigo fresco, despreocupado que siempre tiene una sonrisa y ánimos de vivir cada momento_ _y que tiene la lengua larga XD jaja. Me encanta, ¡espero que a ustedes también!_

 _Ok_

 _¡Las estaré esperando en el próximo capítulo! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Sentimientos,situaciones y confusiones

-Dialogo-

- _"pensamientos"-_

 _%%%%%%%%%%%:_ Cambio de escena

Capitulo 4: Sentimientos, situaciones y confusiones.

Ya era de noche cuando Kaoru y los demás se despedían de Tae y Tsubame, habían elegido el Akabeko para comer y de paso Kaoru presentaba a Keita.

La cena haba sido muy divertida y relativamente tranquila, a todos les caía muy bien Keita. Era alegre, sabia muchos temas de conversación y contaba de una forma atrapante las historias que vivió e mus diferentes viajes pero las que se llevaban los aplausos y ovaciones eran las historias que ridiculizaban a una furiosa Kaoru. Yahiko y Sanosuke contaban los suyo, agrandándose con cada palabra y desmintiéndose mutuamente. El más alejado y reservado de todo esto era kenshin que solo se limitaba a contestar de forma cortes a todo lo que le preguntaban. Habían quedado sorprendidos por la cantidad de comida que comió Keita, era igual a la cantidad que llegaba a comer Sanosuke, pero con la marcada diferencia que este chico lo hacía con mucho mas educación.

Cuando llego la hora d pagar la cuenta, Kaoru amenazó a su recién llegado amigo con la mirada advirtiéndole que ella pagaría por todo, se levanto muy orgullosa a buscar su monedero pero se dio con la horrorosa sorpresa de que de su monedero, no había ni rastros. A regañadientes dejo que Keita pagara mientras que este le consolaba diciendo que ser pobres no era algo para avergonzarse.

- _"genial, otro que me restriega en la cara que somos pobres"…-_ pensó Kaoru con ganas de tirarle la mesa en la cabeza a su amigo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Cómo es posible que se retrase tanto una carta?- Keita venia analizando lo que le había contado Kaoru.

-no sé, pero lo que te conté es verdad. No soy la clase de persona que abandona a otras- Kaoru hablaba con mucha convicción, quería que su amigo le creyera

Keita la miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrió divertido – relájate, no te estoy culpando de nada, al final fuiste por mi y no te moviste hasta encontrarme. Eres una buena chica- término de decirle mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza como si ella tuviera 8 años.

Sin saber porque Kaoru se llego a relajar por completo, esas palmaditas la hicieron sentir muy bien, como cuando su padre la felicitaba por haber hecho algo muy bueno.

Estos dos se estaban llevando muy bien, como i nunca se hubieran separado y esto no paso desapercibido para dos personas que venían observando todo en silencio. La primera de ellas, Sanosuke. Los miraba un poco sorprendido porque Kaoru se veía sumamente feliz con una persona que a juzgar por el tiempo que llevaban sin verse, debería ser prácticamente un desconocido pero no, ella se veía cómoda, contenta y se veía que le tenía mucha confianza. Odiaba admitirlo pero se sentía un poco envidioso y hasta quizás un poco celoso, su puesto de "mejor y único amigo" de Kaoru había quedado relegado a un segundo lugar y eso que él era el único que tenia la confianza de kenshin como para que este cerca de ella. Y hablando de kenshin…

Sanosuke se dio vuelta para ver al pelirrojo que venía atrás de todos arrastrando sin ningún problema una de las maletas de Keita.

Kenshin estaba muy serio, totalmente callado y miraba como el chico que tenía en frente tocaba a su Kaoru. Ganas de golpearlo y alejarlo no le faltaban pero ¿con que excusa? A Kaoru no parecía molestarle su cercanía, realmente estaba en una situación que se le había ido de las manos y ahora debía esperar a ver qué pasaba.

-oye Kaoru ¿A dónde vamos?- aunque estuviera oscuro a Keita se le hacía muy conocida las calles.

-al dojo-

-¿al dojo? ¿Tu dojo?-

-si ¿Por qué te sorprendes?- Kaoru lo miro extrañada

-bueno… yo te pedí que seas mis guía, pero no que me des hospedaje ¿estas seguro que entramos todos?- comenzó a recorrer con la mirada a Yahiko y luego a sano y al llegar a kenshin, sintió que se le helaba la sangre, el pelirrojo lo miraba de forma no tan linda. Cuando estaba pensando en declinar la oferta de Kaoru porque sentía que su vida correría grave peligro, kenshin cambio de expresión y le dio una amable sonrisa.

- _"este pelirrojo no me da buena espina"-_ pensó Keita al quitar la mirada de kenshin totalmente turbado.

-si entramos ¿verdad chicos? Y si no, sabremos acomodarnos- Kaoru quería que aceptara, le gustaba tener gente en su casa- por favor acepta, así me sentiré mejor por haberte dejado esperando por tanto tiempo- pidió dulcemente.

-no es necesario, no quiero incomodar a nadie-

-y yo no quiero estar rogándole a nadie así que ¡acepta de una vez!- Kaoru frunció el ceño y levanto la voz, exactamente la paciencia no era algo que la caracterizaba.

A Keita le dio risa y a kenshin le molesto tanta insistencia.

-ganaste, me quedo en tu dojo-le dijo a Kaoru sonriendo- vamos a tener más tiempo para conocernos muchachos- dijo esta vez, mirando a los tres hombres que tenía enfrente.

Sanosuke que estaba arrastrando la otra maleta de Keita lo miro seriamente- me parece bien, pero si te pasa algo, no será nuestra culpa-

-¿Qué?- Keita quedo realmente sorprendido porque parecía que Sanosuke no lo decía en broma. Otro que estaba sorprendido era kenshin por tal advertencia pero solo se limito a ver a sano por algunos segundos y después volvió a su misma postura.

-¿a qué te refieres con que, si le pasa algo, Sanosuke?- pregunto Kaoru curiosa.

-es que si prueba tu comida va a terminar intoxicándose o algo así, a eso se refiere- Yahiko venia delante de todos, estaba con mucho sueño que no quería conversar, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Kaoru-

-¿¡que!? ¿Cómo te atreves?...- y Kaoru empezó a gritarle a un Yahiko que bostezaba sin prestarle ni la mínima atención.

Sanosuke miro de reojo a Keita, que estaba entretenido mirando la escena un tanto histérica que hacia Kaoru, y luego miro a kenshin. La advertencia que le había dado al recién llegado, no era por la comida de Kaoru ni por su explosivo carácter, si no por kenshin. No se podia estar totalmente seguro de que era lo que estaba pensando pero de q e estaba celoso…estaba celoso. Su mirada penetrante advertía más peligro que un tsunami – _"kenshin puede ser muy escalofriante si se lo propone y eso que ni siquiera es battousai"-_

-Sano ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto kenshin extrañado de que el ex luchador no dejara de mirarlo

-si ocurre, pero te lo preguntare después-

-oro…- kenshin pestaño varias veces sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, cuando estaba a punto a volver a preguntarle con intensiones de que esta vez sí le dijera que ocurría, la estrepitosa riza de Yahiko llamo su atención.

-¡basta! ¡No es cierto!- se defendía Kaoru de las rizas de Yahiko.

-¿Qué no es cierto? ¿De qué te ríes Yahiko?- Sanosuke tenía signitos de interrogación revoloteando alrededor de el, al igual que kenshin.

-se ríe de las tonterías que dice Keita, me está molestando como cuando era niña- dijo a koru ofendida

-no son tonterías, es un punto de vista- se defendió Keita.

-si como no, decirme monstruo no es ningún punto d vista- dijo ella más ofendida aun.

-¿monstruo? La monstruo Kaoru jajaja-y Sanosuke se largo a reír también junto a Yahiko.

-¡Sanosuke no soy ningún monstruo!-

-¿Por qué le dice monstruo?- pregunto kenshin usando una voz neutra.

Keita lo miro antes de contestar, parecía mucho menos amenazante que antes, quizás haya sido su imaginación junto con el cansancio del viaje lo que hizo que se confundiera la actitud de este pelirrojo. La verdad era que se veía simpático este bajito pelirrojo- lo digo por el color de sus ojos- contesto con simpleza.

-¿oro?- kenshin se sorprendió- ¿por el color de sus ojos?-

-si, es que son muy claros. En realidad son mas celestes que azules ¿eso no le parece raro?- Keita había dudado en cómo llamar a kenshin, no sabía si tutearlo o llamarlo de usted, pero se decidió por el "usted" al final había sido con la única persona con la que no había charlado abiertamente y por la poca comunicación era mejor guardar el respeto.

-¿ves jou-chan? No soy el único que piensa que tus ojos son de un color raro-

-no son normales lo sé, pero eso no me hacen un monstruo- y se seguía defendiendo a Kaoru.

-oh si mi querida Kaoru- Keita estaba disfrutando mucho haciendo enojar a Kaoru , le hacía recordar cuando ellos eran niños- escuche muchas veces que en occidente ese tipo de ojos lo relacionaban con los demonios y monstruos, pero como tú no calificas para el papel de demonio, te queda mejor el de monstruo-

\- yo ¿un monstruo?- Kaoru quedo turbada, si la explicación venia de occidente eso quería decir que era cierto ¡que horror! - ¿de verdad tengo ojos de monstruo?- la inocencia de Kaoru no tenia limites.

-claro, si no ¿de qué otra cosa puede ser?- Keita estaba muy divertido, al igual que sano y Yahiko.

-los de un ángel -sentencio kenshin- yo creo que la Srta Kaoru tiene los ojos de un ángel-

Todo el grupo se quedo quieto y se voltearon a ver a kenshin con mucha sorpresa a excepción de Keita, el se había tomado el comentario muy normal, total había sido un halago común, pero para los demás, eso había sido algo totalmente sorpresivo ¿kenshin halagando tan abiertamente a Kaoru?

-kenshin…- murmuro la Kendoka que se había sonrojado suavemente.

-¿los de un ángel? Puede ser – Keita volvió a hablar trayendo a la realidad a los demás- pero si solo fueras un ángel monstruoso.

-ya cállate. No es mi culpa que mis ojos sean tan feos y no te gusten – Kaoru frunció el ceño un poco dolida por lo que decía su amigo, incluso había olvidado el hecho de que kenshin le había dicho algo lindo. Dio media vuelta y se encamino de nuevo hacia el dojo.

Keita la sujeto suavemente del brazo – Espera, que tengas ojos de monstruo no significa que no me gusten- Kaoru se dio vuelta a mirarlo y los demás fijaron los ojos en ellos- es más, me gustan muchísimo, creo que son muy especiales – le dio una sonrisa confiada y sincera – y a mí me gusta mucho lo especial-

Kenshin estaba contando mentalmente antes de ir y partirle la cara a ese sujeto, solo esperaba que Kaoru le diera alguna señal de rechazo y ahí sí que ese conocería lo que era el dolor, pero para su sorpresa….

Kaoru se giro para estar totalmente de frente a su amigo y levanto el rostro con una sonrisa igual de encantadora – entonces, a mi me encanta ser especial- y lo miro fijamente.

 _-"¿¡Queee!?"-_ Sanosuke no lo podía creer, acaso Kaoru estaba ¿coqueteando? Después se encargaría de averiguarlo aunque estaba bastante sorprendido pero por otro lado, para los horrorizados ojos de kenshin esto era una realidad ¿Cómo se supone que reaccione a esto? Jamás había estado en una situación así, su Kaoru jamás le había sido ¿infiel?...

Kaoru se separo de Keita y los miro a todos sonriendo – si seguimos así de lentos vamos a amanecer en esta calle, hay que darnos prisa- nunca se dio cuenta de las dos miradas que estaban clavadas en su persona escudriñándola, por su parte Keita se cruzo de brazos y empezó a caminar, sin decir nada. Yahiko hizo lo mismo.

Sinceramente, Kaoru solo le había seguido el jueguito a Keita el interés de que sus movimientos y palabras terminaran sonando y siendo seductores o coquetos, para ella fue de lo más normal reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo, lástima que esto había creado una revolución en la mente y el corazón de cierto pelirrojo, que estaba haciendo de esto una película trágica, pero tenía que reconocer, que le había gustado que Keita le dijera que le gustaban sus ojos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-ya llegamos- Kaoru abrió el portón y le mostro a Keita una enorme casa en penumbras, que así en la oscuridad parecía un tanto terrorífico

-bueno esta igual que antes- dijo Keita que empezó a ver las cosas con más detalles, mientras los otros entraban y se quedaban a espalda de ellos- aunque con la oscuridad y todo se nota que está vieja ¿no tienes miedo que se desmorone encima de ti? – algunas veces Keita no tenía mucho tacto al hablar y precisamente esto es lo que hizo que Kaoru se acuerde de Megumi.

-no y aunque no lo creas resiste mucho- a Kaoru le habían salido como 10 venitas palpitantes en la sien, se estaba controlando para no estampar en la pared a su amigo tan lengua suelta.

-si tu lo dices, aunque unas reparaciones no le vendrían mal, por ejemplo esas maderas de ahí, parecen podridas- este chico tenía una excelente vista para ver tantos detalles con solo la luz de la luna.

Kaoru tenía ya el puño cerrado y listo para usarlo, pero se contuvo magistralmente, odiaba que se metieran con su casa, si ella tuviera dinero por supuesto que lo repararía ¿eso era obvio no?

-mejor cierra la boca y ven que te mostrare tu cuarto- Kaoru lo agarro del gi sin nada de delicadeza y lo arrastro hacia el dojo, pero primero iría a la cocina, necesitaba velas.

Kenshin Sanosuke y Yahiko se quedaron atrás mirando todo, Yahiko es el único alejado de las suposiciones que los otros estaban formando y como tenía tanto sueño, se despidió y se fue a dormir. Una vez solos Sanosuke se acerco a kenshin y le empezó a hablar en vos baja.

-¿eso no te pareció extraño?-

-¿el qué?-

-¿Cómo que, el que? Jou-chan siempre golpea o contesta de fea manera si alguien se mete con su casa, pero a Keita no le hizo nada, ni le grito-

-la Srta Kaoru no siempre reacciona de forma violenta…-

-no me vengas con eso, tú también te has dado cuenta y no lo quieres admitir-

Kenshin empezó a sudar frio - ¿el qué? - que sea cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba pensando, que Kaoru estaba enamorada.

-que Kaoru le tiene favoritismo a ese chico-

- _"aaaah eso"…-_ kenshin suspiro- está emocionada porque no lo ve hace mucho tiempo – estaba tratando de creer en sus propias palabras.

-¿vas a fingir que no te importa? Si vas a comenzar ese juego trata de ser creíble, tus miradas te desmienten kenshin- Sanosuke frunció el ceño y levanto un poco la voz, kenshin no dijo nada más.

Kenshin no encuentro las velas ¿podrías ayudarme?- se escucho la voz de Kaoru desde la cocina, sin alzar la mirada para enfrentar a sano, el pelirrojo se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a la chica. Sano se quedo refunfuñando.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La casa se ilumino tenuemente. Kaoru decidió darle el cuarto de Yahiko a Keita y Yahiko pasaría a dormir con kenshin, por supuesto que antes Kaoru le pidió permiso a kenshin teniendo como respuesta un "no se preocupe Srta Kaoru".

-te dije que no quería causar molestias- le reprochó Keita a su amiga a Kaoru, cuando veía con un poco de pesar como Yahiko se levantaba sonámbulo arrastrando su futón por el suelo y murmurando "esta fea no me deja dormir" y cosas por el estilo.

-no te preocupes, Yahiko es mi alumno y debe de obedecerme, además a kenshin no le molesta y él es el dueño de la habitación usurpada- decía Kaoru con diversión al ver a Yahiko chocarse con la pared de tan dormido que estaba.

-¿eres maestra? ¿Llegaste tan pronto al puesto de maestra?- Keita estaba sorprendido.

-soy maestra auxiliar, mi padre es el único maestro de la escuela…- a Kaoru se le fue apagando la voz, muchos dolorosos recuerdos se fueron agolpando en su mente.

-ya veo- Keita no se había percatado del cambio de ánimo de Kaoru- por cierto ¿Le pediste permiso a tu padre para que me quede? Por lo que veo, estamos usando todas las habitaciones ¿está de viaje?-

A Kaoru se le formo un nudo en la garganta, aunque había pasado años, el dolor no desaparecía por completo- no…el falleció hace años en una guerra, desde entonces estoy sola-

Keita no lo podía creer, por eso no había visto al señor Kojiro por ningún lado, se arrepintió severamente por la pregunta que hizo y por haberla molestado con el dojo, de seguro fue muy difícil sobrevivir para ella, llevando toda la responsabilidad de una casa a cuestas – Kaoru yo los siento mucho…- se notaba realmente afligido- has estado sola todo este tiempo…-

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, mirando el piso-no te preocupes, realmente no he estado tan sola-contesto sonriendo un poco, cuando recordó a sus amigos, especialmente kenshin-

-lo siento mucho- volvió a repetir Keita.

Cuando Kaoru se enderezo para sonreírle y dejarlo tranquilo, se volvió a chocar con un pecho masculino como en el puerto y fue rodeada, esta vez, por la cintura por unos brazos firmes.

-de verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho, no puedo ni imaginar las cosas que pasaste- la voz de Keita sonaba muy dulce, muy conciliadora.

Kaoru no correspondía al abrazo, estaba sorprendida, la única persona que la consoló de esta forma había sido el doctor Gensai, después nadie. Solo recibía algunas palmaditas en el hombro y unas simples palabras de consuelo, parecía que nadie se daba cuenta d lo mucho que había sufrido.

-yo…yo…-el abrazo que estaba recibiendo la había desequilibrado, era muy reconfortante pero se había dado cuenta que a pesar del tiempo, aun necesitaba un poco mas de consuelo - gracias- respondió con la voz quebrada, sintiendo como la emoción que tenia por dentro hacia que sus ojos se humedecieran aceptando y correspondiendo el abrazo de Keita, aferrándose a él para disipar el dolor guardado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En una de las esquinas de la casa, dos siluetas se escondían gracias a la poca luz del lugar.

-yo creo que eso es para preocuparse- le murmuro Sanosuke a kenshin, que había estado observando todo desde ese rincón, pero si era sincero, la escena era más tierna que romántica.

Aun así, Kenshin no pensaba lo mismo, esto realmente se había salido de su control, apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta ponerlos blancos, pero ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer la interesada parecía ser Kaoru? Además ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que no tenía derecho a nada con ella, su pasado y sus culpas le estaban pesando demasiado y eso era lo que le evitaba actuar. Dejarla libre, era algo que se había negado a hacer y ahora viéndola en brazos de otro, reafirmaba esa idea, pero… pero su miedo a ensuciarla con sus manos y sus crímenes lo seguían deteniendo, estaba todo confuso en su mente, su corazón se estaba agitando por el dolor de verla tan lejos y su sangre hervía por la furia de saber que la estaba compartiendo sin proponérselo.

Su sangre hervía como las de un demonio…. Como las de un demonio de ojos dorados.

Fin capitulo 4

 _Notas de la Autora:_

 _¡Hola! Esta vez sí que tarde en actualizar T.T. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A mí me sigue emocionando esta historia tanto como la primera vez que lo escribí. Me encanta que mimen tanto a Kaoru jaja_

 _Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sus opiniones, críticas, ovaciones y felicitaciones (ja! Que creída la chica no? XD) todo será bien recibido._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima!_


	5. Secretos de esta Convivencia

-Diálogos-

-" _pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%: Cambio De escena

Capitulo 5: Secretos de Esta Convivencia

A la mañana siguiente Keita fue el primero en despertarse o por lo menos eso creía, le había pedido prestada una yukata a Kaoru para pasar la noche porque tenía mucha flojera de desarmar esas dos enormes males que tanto lo habían hecho sufrir por tener que arrastrarlas. Pero ahora no había vuelta que darle, necesitaba ropa y demás cosas para asearse. La abrió sin ganas y empezó a sacar ropa y mas ropa, definitivamente le habían cargado con todo lo que encontraron en el placar de su habitación. Después de unos diez minutos deshaciendo equipaje encontro lo que buscaba.

-¿y se supone que esto es equipaje ligero?- se dijo así mismo mientras miraba ceñudo toda la ropa regada por el piso de la habitación del dojo –esto es obra de Kirimi, la exageración es el punto fuerte de esa mujer- termino con una suave sonrisa de medio lado.

De la agenda que había llevado porque tenía todo organizado para su estancia en Tokio, saco una foto que el guardaba celosamente, la miro con mucha ternura y algo de tristeza y su sonrisa se ensancho. La saco de donde estaba guardada y la dejo entre las sabanas del futón ya doblado. Salió de su habitación y si mal no recordaba se dirigió hacia donde su memoria le decía que quedaba el baño del dojo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En otra de las habitaciones Kaoru se encontraba recostada en su futón con la mirada perdida, estaba recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Keita había sido muy dulce y comprensivo con ella.

Mientras ella había estado tratando de tranquilizarse, el acariciaba su espalda y le decía cariñosamente que su padre debía de estar junto a su madre y que ambos debían de estar muy orgullosos de ella y la cuidaban como a su más grande tesoro. Cuando por fin se tranquilizo y seco su rostro Keita la soltó y le sonrió, dándole palmaditas nuevamente en la cabeza – eres una valiente soldadita de la vida Kaoru yo también estoy orgulloso de ti- le había dicho antes de desearle buenas noches y retirarse a dormir.

- _" Keita es muy dulce aunque no lo parezca por la bocota que tiene, ayer se porto muy lindo conmigo"-_ Kaoru se sentía feliz – _"debería agradecerle , ayer estaba tan conmocionada que casi no podía hablar"-_ se levanto de la cama y empezó a desatarse la trenza con lentitud _–"hace mucho que no me daban un abrazo, ya me había olvidado de lo bien que se siente"-_ cepillaba su cabello en toda su extensión poniendo más énfasis en las puntas _–" que curioso, es el segundo abrazo que me dan en todo este tiempo y nuevamente me puse a llorar, debería controlar más mis emociones"-_ se reprocho mientras recordaba lo mal que se había puesto con el abrazo de despedida que le dio kenshin antes de partir a Kyoto. Lanzo su cabellos hacia atrás y empezó a desvestirse _–"me pregunto si Keita pensara que soy una llorona, pero no, no creo. El también se veía afectado"-_ se coloco con cuidado la ropa interior y se puso un kimono limpio, busco una cinta para el cabello y con ayuda de un peine se hizo su característica coleta _–"¿Cómo le puedo agradecer? Me hizo sentir muy bien. Quisiera darle algo pero no se qué…"-_

Unos fuertes ruidos en la cocina llamaron su atención - ¿Qué le habrá pasado a kenshin? ¿Tendrá problemas con el desayuno?- antes de salir del cuarto para ir a ver a su lindo pelirrojo, se le ocurrió una idea -¡claro, el desayuno! Ya sé que es lo que hare- y muy emocionada se dirigió a su armario para buscar una receta que tae le había regalado hace tiempo atrás

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-maldición- murmuro kenshin mientras levantaba un par de ollas que había dejado caer.

La noche anterior había sido una de las peores de su vida. Si no hubiera sido por Sanosuke, estaba seguro que hubiera habido una verdadera masacre.

¿Por qué ahora que estaba tranquilo viviendo una vida pacífica, dentro de todo junto a su linda Kaoru, tenía que aparecer este muchacho? No era que no le agradara por completo pero ¿Por qué tenía que estar cerca de Kaoru? ¿Porque tenía que tocarla? ¿Porque no se mantenía alejados como los otros?

-porque este es especial- se dijo kenshin mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio- es especial para Kaoru- se sentía dolido.

No estaba acostumbrado a una situación así, por una parte se sentía celoso, muy celoso, pero por otra parte se sentía ridículo. Keita llevaba apenas horas en el dojo y el ya estaba hecha una fiera. No sabía los motivos de porque la abrazó, quizás no había ni siquiera motivos y solo fue un simple abrazo de amistad, pero el ya estaba ahí, creyéndose la tragil victima de un cruel engaño por una relación sentimental que no existía.

Suspiro largamente.

-oh señor Himura, no sabía que usted era un hombre madrugador-

Kenshin se sorprendió ante la voz de Keita, no había sentido su presencia en ningún instante. Se giro a ver al chico que estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina mirándolo con curiosidad

-siempre me levanto a esta hora para preparar el desayuno, es la costumbre-

-¿pero Kaoru no es la que cocina?- pregunto un poco sorprendido.

\- la Srta Kaoru se ocupa de cosas más importantes-

-ya veo-

El silencio se poso en el lugar, Keita se sentía incomodo, ese pelirrojo lo hacia sentir muy incomodo.

.eeeh ¿Qué tal durmió anoche?- Keita no sabía que decir para salir de esa situación, así que decidió preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-no muy bien- kenshin no tenía muchas ganas de conversar y en especial con el pero lo ocultaba debajo de un rosto apacible- toda la noche me la pase recordando algo que vi y me dejo de mal humor-

-que mala suerte tiene-

-si, se puede decir…-

Y nuevamente el silencio reinó, Keita desvió la mirada y trato de encontrar algo interesante en una de las paredes de la cocina, mientras kenshin se quedo observándolo.

El chico estaba completamente nervioso, sentía que las anteriores palabras del pelirrojo lo estaban acusando indirectamente de algo que no tenía ni la menor idea de que era. Miro de reojo a kenshin y se dio cuenta que este no había dejado de observarlo, aparte de los nervios empezó a enojarse y estaba a punto de estallar agritos, diciendo varias cosas que no le gustaría al pelirrojo.

¡Keita! ¡Kenshin! ¡Buenos días!- Kaoru apareció muy animada en la cocina, por poquito más y daba saltitos de alegría. Keita disimuladamente suspiro aliviado.

-Buenos días Srta Kaoru- kenshin le dedico una de esas sonrisas que solo aprecian cuando ella estaba cerca, cambiando de actitud sorprendentemente, provocando que Keita lo mirara muy extrañado

-kenshin…- Kaoru paso de largo sin mirara al otro chico y se coloco frente al pelirrojo- kenshin escuche ruidos esta mañana ¿te sientes bien?-

-¿oro? No me pasa nada Srta Kaoru- y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

-es que escuche tanto ruido en la cocina que pensé te estaba pasando algo- la voz de Kaoru sonó dulcemente preocupada

Kenshin casi se derrite de amor –estoy bien no se preocupe, se me cayeron un par de cosas, eso es todo- kenshin volvió a sonreírle y se reprimió las ganas de acariciarle el rostro-no se preocupe tanto por mí, por favor- sus manos ardían por acariciarla, pero usando todo su autocontrol que tenia, cerro sus manos en puños y se clavo las uñas.

-tu sabes que siempre quiero que estés bien, es imposible que no me preocupe- Kaoru tenía mil sensaciones dentro de ella, quería abrasarse a kenshin en ese mismo instante, hacerle saber que lo que decía era cierto, ella nunca dejaría de preocuparse porque lo amaba demasiado.

Keita miraba muy seriamente la escena analizando la situación, Kaoru prácticamente se le estaba entregando a ese pelirrojo y este no hacía nada y eso era lo que no entendía ¿Por qué no hacia nada? si a millares de distancia se notaba que este pelirrojo estaba enamorado de su amiga Kaoru.

 _-"estos dos están enamorado pero ambos se contienen ¿Por qué?"-_ Keita estaba muy extrañado – esteee… buenos días Kaoru-

-¡ah! ¡Hola Keita! Antes de venir pase por tu habitación y ya no estabas- Kaoru se giro a verlo, un poco sonrojada por lo que acababa de decirle a Kenshin.

\- es que tenía que asearme y salí al baño-

-¿recuerdas donde esta?

-por supuesto, no hay nada que no conozca de esta casa, no guarda secretos-se cruzo de brazos y miro a Kaoru a los ojos- espero que cierta persona tampoco lo haga- a pesar de que Kaoru se esté entregando prácticamente a kenshin, eso no quería decir que ella también se esté conteniendo en sus acciones ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en esa casa? Sin duda se lo preguntaría a Kaoru.

-¿persona? ¿Que? ¿Qué secretos quieres saber?- Kaoru lo miraba totalmente despistada.

-olvídalo, después te lo explicare bien-

-Srta Kaoru ¿Por qué se levanto tan temprano? Aun no termino de hacer el desayuno- pregunto kenshin para llamar su atención

-es que quiero hacer algo especial para el desayuno kenshin, tengo una receta que me dio tae y quiero prepararla-dijo muy contenta.

-¿Qué no era que tu no cocinabas?- pregunto Keita

-¡si cocino!- Kaoru alzo la voz con mucha convicción – solo que estoy aprendiendo y aun no lo hago muy bien- termino un poco apenada.

Keita lo miro desconfiado, si no recordaba mal, Yahiko había dicho algo de intoxicarse comiendo la comida de Kaoru.

-¿lo hace muy mal?- le pregunto a kenshin, olvidando la situación tensa que antes había vivido con él.

Kaoru dio un rápido giro para ver directamente a kenshin y esperar su respuesta. El pelirrojo se sentía entre la espada y la pared a él no le gustaba mentir, pero por nada del mundo quería lastimar y dejar mal parada a su Kaoru. Tenía un problema.

-bueno…la Srta Kaoru va mejorando su forma de cocinar con cada día que pasa y eso que no es de practicar mucho- Kaoru lo miraba con una felicidad inmensa-por lo menos los perros de los vecinos ya no se enferman por comer esa comida- exactamente no era la mejor respuesta para salir del problema, la felicidad de Kaoru se hizo humo y dio paso a su enojo ultra peligroso.

-¿y ustedes ya no se enferman? – Keita había preguntado sin mala intención, pero no se lo tomo así una furiosa y ofendida Kaoru.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza- hemos creado unos anticuerpos muy resistentes hacia esa comida- otro que no le decía sin mala intención, pero aun así, metió más leña al fuego de una furiosa Kaoru.

-ya veo…- Keita estaba muy serio analizando lo que le había dicho kenshin y poniéndose las manos en la cadera, tomo una pose trágica – ¿justo ahora que estoy yo quieres practicar? Que mala eres Kaoru-su voz sonaba a reproche y lo dijo de forma infantil. Kaoru llego a su límite.

-ya cállense ustedes dos ¡par de idiotaaas!- y usando tosa su fuerza de kendoka, Kaoru los agarro a los dos juntos y los lanzo hacia una de las paredes del patio, para después cerrar la puerta de la cocina descargando todo su enojo.

Kenshin y Keita habían quedado desparramados en el piso después de despegarse de la pared, semi inconscientes y llenos de escombros.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Srta Kaoru donde esta lo que usted cocinó?- pregunto un recuperado kenshin, acostumbrado a esas reacciones por parte de Kaoru.

-estoy esperando a que se enfríen, después los traeré-contesto Kaoru que estaba menos molesta que antes.

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, después de que Kaoru uso la cocina.

A kenshin le había tocado la tarea de limpiar el desastre que había dejado la niña de sus ojos, termino de preparar el desayuno y cuando estaba empezando a poner la mesa, un olor a quemado lo alertó, estaba por abrir el horno, cuando una desesperada Kaoru llegó y lo volvió a aventar hacia el patio, pero esta vez con menos fuerza y se volvió a encerrar en la cocina.

-oh no, la fa cocino…-murmuro Yahiko con el cuenco de arroz en las manos.

-entonces es mejor comer rápido eh irnos, antes de que nos obligue a probar lo que hizo- le contestó Sanosuke inclinándose para quedar a la altura del niño.

-¡ya los escuche! Son unos mal agradecidos, siempre me esfuerzo para que mi comida les guste pero lo único que hacen es quejarse y quejarse – les gritó Kaoru apuntándoles con el dedo.

-no es que seamos mal agradecidos Kaoru, pero es que la cocina no se te da y tú sigues insistiendo y al final todo te sale feo- contesto Sanosuke llenándose la boca con los manjares que preparo kenshin.

Kaoru se sintió dolida con esas palabras, ella seguia insistiendo, no para molestarlos, si no porque quería prepararles cosas ricas, hacerlos felices con sus comidas así como lo hacía kenshin, todo lo que ella hacia lo hacía por ellos. ¿Porque nunca notaban el esfuerzo que hacían en vez de echarle en cara que se volvió a equivocar?

Keita se había mantenido callado escuchando y viendo todo - ¿y qué fue lo que preparaste si se puede saber?- sostenía con firmeza una bolsita de hielo en la frente, el no estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de Kaoru y se había sorprendido mucho al saber que su amiga tenia la fuerza de 5 hombres.

-unas galletas contesto ella sin muchos ánimos-

-¿galletas?- preguntaron al unísono kenshin, Yahiko y Sanosuke.

-eso es muy fácil de preparar, seguro te quedaron muy bien – contesto Keita al tratar de animarla.

-no sé si sabrán bien, pero se me quemaron un poco- Kaoru jugaba con sus dedos un poco avergonzada, parecía una niña chiquita.

-bueno a mí siempre me gustaron las galletas ben cocidas, es mejor eso a que estén crudas-

-¿de verdad?- esta vez a kaoru le brillaron los ojos.

-claro- sonrió suavemente Keita.

-entonces voy a traerlas ahora- Kaoru se levanto como un resorte y salió rápido a traer las galletas de jengibre que había hecho.

\- amigo, no sabes en lo que te metiste- Sanosuke sentenciaba al nuevo integrante con una mano en el hombro y una mueca de lastima en la cara.

\- Kaoru cocina terriblemente mal- Yahiko lo miraba de la misma forma.

-¿Cómo que están exagerando mucho no creen?-Keita sonrió suavemente dejando la bolsita de hielo en la mesa y se volvió a poner la boina.

-ya vas a probarlo por ti mismo- sano se bebió de un solo trago su taza de te – te va a doler por una semana el estomago-

Cuando Keita estaba por contestarle a sano, Kaoru aparecía con una bandeja en las manos donde tenía las galletas colocadas prolijamente. Pero las galletas en si….eran un desastre, estaban quebradas, algunas tenían un color negro bordeándolas. El aroma tampoco era muy alentador, no olía a jengibre si no a masa quemada y ese olor que hacia picar la nariz. ¿Era pimienta? O ¿curry? No sabía pero a jengibre, ni en broma.

-mira aquí están – Kaoru dejó la fuente en la mesa, justo en frente de Keita, se vía emocionada.

-vaya Kaoru, estas galletas parecen salidas de una guerra…-

-¡oye!- Kaoru le reprocho, frunciendo el ceño.

-oro Srta Kaoru, puso usted el horno muy fuerte- kenshin miro las galletas con detenimiento, le llamaba la atención el olor ¿acaso olia a curry?

-si- admitía la kendoka apenada – se me hizo muy difícil controlar los leños del horno- sus ánimos volvieron a caer.

\- bueno, quizás para la próxima ya te salgan mejor, tu sigue intentando- el chico de la boina le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro para animarla.

-¿no las vas a comer?- la voz d Kaoru parecía igual al de una niña de 5 años.

-no creo que se puedan- las inspeccionó mirándolas de reojo, la verdad es que daba miedo probarlas.

-pero…yo las hice especialmente para ti- confeso Kaoru cerrando sus puños encima de su regazo, se había ilusionado y había creído que las iba a probar – me esforcé mucho para que salgan bien , pero quedo mal como todo lo que hago-

Keita quedo sorprendido , pero cuando iba a preguntar por qué tan lindo detalle , sus ojos cayeron en las manos de Kaoru, se podían ver en ellos marcas rojas que seguramente eran quemaduras leves, tenía sus uñas sucias de masa y haba un pequeño corte en el dedo gordo. Alzo los ojos y se la quedo mirando.

 _-"¿especialmente para ese?"-_ kenshin se puso muy serio, cada vez que Kaoru se esforzaba en la cocina era porque le preparaba algo especial para él o era una cena para reunir a todos. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera preparado algo, si aquel tipejo recién llego ayer? ¡Llegó ayer! ¿Qué había hecho para que de la noche a la mañana Kaoru ya lo considere tan especial? No sabía. No sabía y era algo que lo estaba molestando _– "estas pisando terreno peligroso chico, yo a la Srta Kaoru no la comparto con nadie"-_ los pensamientos de kenshin se materializan en como empuñaba los palillos.

\- que lastima Kaoru, nos moríamos por probar tus galletas pero ni modo, ¿Por qué no te las llevas así terminamos de desayunar?- Sanosuke sonreía nervioso, era el único que estaba prestándole atención al aura violenta que emanaba kenshin desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-está bien – Kaoru se sentía triste, no tenía nada que objetar porque ella misma admitía que sus galletas no se veían bien. Cuando estaba sujetando la bandeja, lista para alzarla, Keita le agarro las manos.

-no te las lleves- le dijo Keita mirándola un poco serio- aun no eh comido ninguna ¿Nunca te dijeron que se retiran los platos cuando se termina de comer y no antes? Que mal educada eres- terminó sonriendo, pero a pesar de eso sus palabras sorprendieron a todos, incluyendo a kenshin.

-pero… tu dijiste que no las comerías- Kaoru lo miraba entre triste y sorprendida.

-yo dije que no se ven comestibles, pero de que las voy a comer, las voy a comer- dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja frente de el- vamos, siéntate que tengo hambre- le hizo unas señas con las manos y ella se sentó.

-pero si las ves muy feas, no tienes que comerlas-aunque Kaoru se lo decía, por dentro se estaba empezando a emocionar.

-me dijiste que están hechas para mi ¿no?- Keita agarro una de esas galletas y las miro fijamente, un poco desconfiado- además esas quemaduras y cortes no pueden quedarse sin su propósito- se giro a verla y le sonrió- no pienso desperdiciar tan linda muestra de afecto, pero eso si tráeme un vaso grande d agua-

Kaoru no cabía de alegría, estaba feliz muy feliz. Keita respiro hondo y se metió sin mucha ceremonia la galleta en la boca, empezó a masticar y es ahí, cuando sintió que la garganta se le calentaba, la lengua le ardía y varios sabores de mal gusto se le formaban en su boca. La cara del pobre chico era toda una poesía, estaba rojo, cerraba y abría los ojos tratando de tragar y de que no se le salgan las lagrimas. Respirando varias veces trato de componerse.

-Kaoru, están horribles…-dijo mientras agarraba otra galleta.

Kaoru no se enojo, es mas, sonrió dulcemente con las palabras de su amigo y aunque estaba haciendo muecas de asco aun así se comía sus galletas, ella se sentía emocionada porque al fin alguien valoraba su comida, le agradecía el esfuerzo a pesar de que el sabor no fuera bueno pero lo más importante, al fin no herían sus sentimientos.

-¿Kaoru y mi agua?- pregunto Keita con los ojos llorosos, después de comerse la segunda galleta.

-ya voy- la chica se levanto y lo miro con tierna alegría- me dijiste un vaso grande ¿no? –

-mejor tráeme un balde lleno de agua, por favor-contesto mientras agarraba la tercera galleta.

Kaoru fue y volvió en un santiamén, se sentó al lado de Keita y fue sirviéndole agua, cada vez que él se lo pedía.

Los tres espectadores miraban la escena con mucha sorpresa, Kaoru se veía radiante, feliz, como si algo extremadamente bueno le hubiese pasado, podían ver en sus ojos un brillo hermosos producto de la emoción ¿tan feliz la hacía que alguien como su comida? Quizás no sea eso, quizás sea que alguien le agradezca y no se burle de ella, que no le eche en cara su gran defecto de no saber cocinar y que alabe su convicción de mejorar que ni siquiera era por ella , si no lo hacía por ellos , todo lo hacía por ellos.

Yahiko y Sanosuke sintieron una punzada de remordimiento en el pecho, se sentía muy miserables de haber lastimado a una persona tan buena como Kaoru, se sentían tan poca cosa que no se atrevían a agarrar ni una sola galleta y decirle a Kaoru que estaba mejorando cada día mas, aunque no fuera cierto.

El único que pensaba y sentía diferente era un pelirrojo que de tanto apretar los palitos los había roto, otra vez sentía la sangre hervir "-¿ _pero que te crees niño estúpido? No eres el único al que Kaoru le hace cosas especiales, te sientes la gran cosa, porque la tienes ahí, mirándote con la misma devoción con la que me mira a mi "-_ Kenshin escondió su mirada bajo su pomposo flequillo y volvió a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, para tranquilizar sus instintos.

-kenshin, sé que esto te molesta pero no es el momento- Sanosuke le susurro casi en el oído al pelirrojo aprovechando que nadie los miraba – no creas cosas que no son, jou-chan te sigo amando solo a ti-

Kenshin miro de reojo a Sanosuke, advirtiéndole que estaba de mal humor. Sanosuke se alejo un poco turbado, definitivamente, kenshin daba medo.

 _-"que se largue rápido… que estar tan cerca de ella le va a costar la vida"-_ pensó un furioso kenshin mientras sus ojos casi dorados camuflados por su flequillo, miraban a Keita como si fuera su presa, listo para matarlo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hora y media después Keita se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra que estaban por el patio del dojo. Miraba con mucha tranquilidad lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Sanosuke estaba de pie al lado de kenshin que se encontraba lavando la ropa en cuclillas, Yahiko esperaba a Kaoru que había ido a escribirle una nota al SR Maekawa pidiendo disculpas por faltar estos días. Su mirada se volvió a posar en kenshin, lo miraba fijamente, observaba su vestimenta, sus facciones, su rostro… buscaba algo que le dé la explicación de por qué se ponía tan nervioso cuando estaba cerca de él, pero no encontraba nada, absolutamente nada. Era amable, servicial, prudente y para colmo parecía mujer, por la contextura delgada y baja que poseía. Pero había momentos en que hacía que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, como por ejemplo todo el tiempo que estuvieron desayunando , estuvo sepulcralmente callado y despedía un aura un tanto violenta, hasta incluso se atrevía a decir que un aura asesina.

Keita agito la cabeza levemente en negación _–"ya estoy delirando, pero es un tipo muy raro ¿será así siempre?"-_ se inclinó y dejo descansar su cabeza en la palma de su mano _– "¿de dónde lo habrá conocido Kaoru? No parece tener malas intenciones y se ve que Kaoru es su adoración aunque no se lo diga "-_ para ese momento Kaoru le había entregado la pequeña nota a Yahiko y después se había dirigido donde kenshin para avisarle que saldría y estaría fuera toda la mañana. E l bajito pelirrojo automáticamente se puso de pie y le dio unas veinte recomendaciones a los que Kaoru contestaba con sonrisas suaves.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-bueno kenshin- Kaoru rodó los ojos con burla, algunas veces kenshin era graciosamente exasperante. – ya me voy ¿si? Nos venos dentro de poquitas horas- le dijo sonriéndole

-vaya con cuidado por favor, no se demore mucho- le dijo kenshin antes de verla acercarse a ese amigo suyo

-¿te han dicho que estas más loco que antes?- le dijo Sanosuke, que por poco se duerme escuchando todas las exageradas recomendaciones de kenshin.

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso a sano y volvió a ponerse en cuclillas para lavar la ropa. Sanosuke miro a Kaoru y a Keita que se ponia de pie y se dirigían muy sonrientes hacia la calle, atravesaron el portón y desaparecieron.

-bueno ¿ahora si no te negaras hablar conmigo verdad kenshin?- pregunto sano muy serio.

El espadachín solo levanto la mirada y se la sostuvo a Sanosuke para luego sonreírle suavemente -¿de qué?-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿A dónde vamos a ir primero?- pregunto Kaoru animada.

-a cualquier lado donde podamos conversar en paz- contesto con simpleza Keita.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si eso podíamos hacerlo en el dojo- le contesto Kaoru extrañada.

-no, en el dojo no. Quiero preguntarte un par de cosas que de seguro son privadas para ti- la miro de reojo y le sonrió, Kaoru lo miraba sin entender- como por ejemplo ¿desde cuándo estas enamorada de ese enano pelirrojo?-

-¿Qué...que?- Kaoru se sonrojo furiosamente y abrió los ojos – yo no...Yo... ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Hay muchas cosas que uno se entera observando- volvió a mirar hacia el frente-es una convivencia un tanto extraña la que tienen ustedes, parece que guardan algunos secretitos- sonrió de medio lado – secretos que voy a ir descubriendo, porque parecen interesantes y un tanto especiales…- le guiño un ojo y le dedico una sonrisa muy seductora – y tu sabes que a mí me encanta lo especial-

Fin Capitulo 5

 _Notas de la Autora:_

 _¿Que tal gente? ¿Como van? Espero que estén muy bien_ _estaba leyendo las "Notas de la Autora" de este cap. y me di cuenta que aquella vez que publique este cap. había quedado un poco desconforme porque no estaba muy bien de inspiración. Trate de arreglarlo un poco y espero que sea más de su agrado_ _._

 _Bueno, muchas gracias por dedicarle algunos minutos a mi fic, de verdad, me hacen sumamente feliz._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
